Typical
Typicals are regular humans who are born to two non-magickal parents and are incapable of performing magick. Typicals are not to be confused with Duds, who also lack magick but are born to at least one magickal parent. Most Typicals are not aware that magick exists at all and that those with it have organized their own society largely separate from their world. When witches or faeries put up glamours, it is so that Typicals cannot see them. The few Typicals who do know of the existence of the magickal world are usually parents, or close relatives, of witches. When witches have children with Typicals, the children will be witches because the magickal gene is dominant. The term "Typical" is widely used in the American magickal community and, while it could be considered derogatory, generally is not intended to be offensive. However, some of the more prejudiced members of the community use the word as a slur. Description Although Typicals have no magickal abilities, they have technology to make up for it. Some witches, such as the Wrayburn family, have learned how to use Typical technology such as electricity and smart phones, though witches still tend to be decades, or sometimes even centuries, behind. Typicals rarely understand magick, even going to extreme lengths to ignore obvious occurrences of magick. In turn, witches rarely understand Typical technology. Even though Typicals lack magick, they still pose a threat to the magickal world. During the late 17th century, as relations between Typicals and witches hit their lowest point with the Salem Witch Trials, the International Council of Witches passed the International Secrecy Mandate of 1693 to attempt to separate the magickal and Typical communities. Society Since the International Council of Witches signed the International Secrecy Mandate of 1693, witches have hidden the existence of magick from Typicals. Thus, most Typicals are either afraid of magick or believe it to be nothing but a childish fantasy. Witches usually employ glamours or Stray Sod to keep curious Typicals from discovering them. When a Typical witnesses a magickal event or unglamoured faerie, their memories are erased with a spell. Witches who fail to comply with the mandate may pay massive fines or, in extreme cases, be sent to Svalbard. In accordance with the mandate, witches have created their own society, known as the magickal world, distinct from the Typicals' own. There are some exclusively magickal settlements, such as Avalon, but more common are magickal communities hidden within largely Typical ones. Magickal people also have a separate government. The American Congress of Witchcraft and Magick maintains relations with the President, but they are not a subordinate of the Typical government. However, the magickal and Typical worlds are tied together in some ways. For instance, Typicals sometimes marry witches and thus become aware of the magickal world, as was the case when Ernest Kingsley married Helen Dearborn in 1991. Typicals also occasionally produce magickal children, who will usually assimilate with the magickal world while attending magickal school. Their parents and close relatives will be informed of the existence of the magickal world, though they are unable to visit the island of Avalon. Some Typicals are aware of the magickal world, but ignore it completely by choice. In addition, there are secret communications maintained between the two societies on a government level; for example, Eve Dearborn was formerly an ambassador to the Typical President of the United States, and would consult with them on issues affecting both societies, such as intermarriage laws. Each President is visited by the ambassador shortly after inauguration, though in a few cases, they have required the administration of a Forgetfulness curse. Technology Typicals have found many fascinating ways to make up for their lack of magick, using mechanical or electronic technology to perform tasks witches can accomplish using magick. As such, many of their inventions have yet to be in use by the majority of magickal families. Such inventions include: * Electricity (some families, such as the Wrayburn family, live in modern Typical-built homes) * Telephone (obsolete to witches by way of fire messages) * Televison (witches have moving pictures) * Cars (most witches can teleport, or use horses and carriages) Known Typicals * Colbourne family: Robert and Mary Colbourne and their children Gregory, Sarah and Jacob * Kingsley family: Ernest and Alice Kingsley * Mathilda * Noble family: Mathias Noble Sr. and his wife and children * Sullivan family: Phillip Sullivan, husband of Celine Nightingale and father of Duncan Sullivan Category:Typicals